This invention relates to folding cartons and blanks therefor, particularly to cigarette packs, and more particularly to a pop-up cigarette box.
Cigarettes are typically sold in packs of twenty to twenty-five cigarettes. Two types of packs are in general use. The first type is the "soft pack," which is a bundle of cigarettes wrapped in foil, overwrapped with a paper wrapper which usually has brand and other information printed on its outer side, and overwrapped again with a sealed cellophane layer. The second type is the "box" or "Flip-Top.RTM. box," which is a hard paperboard box containing a foil-wrapped cigarette bundle and having a hinged lid at the top. Typically, a paperboard insert surrounds the bundle at least near the top of the box, providing a frictional engagement surface to retain the lid in the closed position when desired. A cutout in this insert allows a smoker to remove cigarettes from the box.
Each type of pack has its own advantages and disadvantages. The soft pack collapses as cigarettes are removed from it, taking up less space in a smoker's pocket or purse as the contents are smoked, while providing an approximate external indication of the number of cigarettes remaining in the pack. However, once the cellophane wrapper of a soft pack is opened, it cannot be resealed. As a result, any loose tobacco in the pack may eventually drop from the pack into the smoker's pocket or purse. The cigarettes can also be damaged if the pack is roughly handled. For these reasons, many smokers prefer the Flip-Top.RTM. box, which can be resealed to prevent loose tobacco from dropping out, and which offers better protection for the cigarettes within it.